United States Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0106959 which was published on Apr. 20, 2017, in the name of Davidson et al., discloses an electric actuator comprising a housing and an output shaft reciprocatingly received by the housing. There is a screw assembly disposed within the housing and coupled to the output shaft. The screw assembly includes a plurality of annular rollers and a central screw received by the annular rollers. The annular rollers are rotatable about the central screw. There is a motor which includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor has an inner bore which engages the annular rollers. Rotation of the rotor causes the central screw to translate axially relative to the rotor and the output shaft to reciprocate relative to the housing.